As more and more radio systems are required to be implemented on a portable electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, it becomes difficult to provide a small-sized, multi-resonant antenna with sufficient efficiency for all the required bands.
In prior art, an antenna for the mobile terminal, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally made of a piece of metal as its resonator 512, supported by a piece of plastic 530 or the like so that the antenna can be kept apart from the mother board 510. As shown in FIG. 1, the antenna 500 has a number of electrical contacts 514 connected to the mother board for feeding and grounding purposes. The resonator has a particular shape to provide the required resonance for the multi-band application. Such an antenna is difficult to tune and the switching between bands generally suffers significant loss of RF power and harmonic distortion.
It is thus advantageous and desirable to provide a method to fabricate a small-sized antenna that is easy to tune and for which the switching between bands can be carried out efficiently.